


Don't You Think I Know

by Karesu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Idiots in Love, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Crowley (Good Omens), maybe a little angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karesu/pseuds/Karesu
Summary: Sex is something that neither side of the war honestly have much thought. It wasn't inherently good or evil, and as such was in one of those weird middle categories of "not our department."  As such no one really cared you you indulged a bit, and if you happen to have a type that reminds you of a certain ambassador to hell then no one has to know. The thing is demons have a way to knowing things and 6,000 years is long time to keep that information bottled up.





	Don't You Think I Know

###### Author's Note: I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time, but the internet had the audacity to not have written this story already so I had to do something about it. It doesn't have a beta so I do apologize for any mistakes in it. Enjoy.

Sex is something that neither side of the war honestly have much thought. It wasn't inherently good or evil, and as such was in one of those weird middle categories of "not our department." There are, however, exceptions to this. When a person makes a vow to someone all bets are off. Vows being broken is definitely an entire department in hell.

Tempting a priest? Breaking his vow to God  
Adultery? Breaking your vow to your partner.  
Having more than one partner? Awesome! Unless they don't know about each other and you are being an absolute dick.

Tempting a person with no such Vows? Does very little. Honestly the non understating of how sex actually works has made demons tempt humans into healthy relationships before. They have been the cause of more happy marriages than they would like to admit, and if you ask the paperwork was burned long ago. Then they will burn you just to tie up loose ends.

A couple added things by humans (or possibly demons) made it into the bible like no sex before marriage and men sleeping together. Neither of these are the word of God and should be treated with the same skeptical eye as wearing mixed fibers. Because, and let's be real, you probably have more than a few polyester blends in your closet.

The demonic influence in this venture is really Lust. Lust applies to many things and other people isn't an exception. Lust is what breaks Vows. Lust is what causes people to overpower others. Lust is the counterpoint to the virtues of Love, Trust, and Desire that are the cornerstones of true sexual encounters.

With this in mind Aziraphale knew, in general, that he could partake if he so chose. He had a fully functional human body, and at some point got curious. It definitely had its benefits, stress relief being a major plus. He never felt the need to partake with anyone else though, although he had gotten offers for a mutually beneficial time. He would smile coyly and decline the offer, usually with the other party understanding but disappointed. Not that he didn't think humans were undoubtedly adorable, and he loved them as much as any of God’s creatures, he just never felt true love or desire for any of them.

So he was particularly taken off balance when it happened for the first time.

It was in Rome. A time of flowing robes and flowing wine. There was an extravagant feast being held in someone’s honor, for whom Aziraphale has long ago forgotten. He was working as a scholar and scribe in the city, trying to promote as much calming and love into a turbulent city as he could. He couldn’t lie, however, that he was enjoying the city itself. Theater was being born before his eyes and writing was taking on a life he had never seen before. He listened to interesting people and got to match wits with worthy opponents. 

He had been asked to join this feast by a friend, and knew of most of the people that were attending if not personally. He was enjoying more wine being poured into his goblet with a smile when out the corner of his eye he saw something that made his heart stop a beat.

_It can’t be him. I haven’t seen him for 100 years. I still can’t believe he hadn’t tried oysters._ He thought to himself almost bitterly before moving around the guests to find the apparition that has appeared on the outskirts of his vision. When he finally got a closer look he realized that the man standing in front of him was not who he first though.

He was tall, lanky, wearing robes tinged with dark dyes. His angular features and dark hair suited him well enough. His amber eyes almost flickered gold in the candlelight, and Aziraphale's heart skipped a beat. He actually did know this man, from the stage. He was a prominent figure I the budding world of theater and the Angel was enthralled. When the actor noticed the eyes on him he gave the light haired man an easy smile, pardoned himself from the small group he had been talking to and glided over trailing an air of confidence with him.

They chatted for a bit about Aziraphale's studies and dramatic roles played. It didn't take long, however, for the dark haired man to lean over and kiss the Angel's neck whispering offers of pleasure to him. This display wasn't uncommon at feasts such as this; pleasure in all forms was encouraged. This is normally where Aziraphale would blush and decline. This time, however, he found it much more difficult to politely say no. His heart was beating fast I his chest and his body was responding I a way it never had before. _You may as well see what all the fuss is about_ his thoughts helpfully added before he let himself be led away from the guests.

That is how he found himself pushed over a table, robes up around his waist, and two oiled fingers teasing him open. Aziraphale could see the appeal now, making little mewling noises he wasn't exactly sure he was in charge of anymore. His companion was whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he finally pushed into the Angel. He choked on his own pleasure as he was properly fucked for the first time.

It wasn't the last time it happened, as the people of Rome were fairly fond of parties. It was always with his handsome dark haired man. An arrangement between the two of them, but nothing more. Aziraphale couldn't say he exactly minded.

\----

It was a good 60 years after that when he saw Crowley. His heart jumped and he ignored it completely. He was just happy to see an old friend.They had found a place to settle down with food and drink. They chatted about the usual topics of catching up, which for them took longer than humans. As it dipped deeper into the night and the wine they finally fell into a comfortable silence.

"So how's the miracle and goodwill business going?" Crowley asked, settling back into his seat to get more comfortable.

"Actually fairly well, but I'm sure your seeding your ill deeds to counteract." The Angel answered bemused.

"Oh definitely. I've been working on lust in particular, not that it's that difficult. I can be _very_ tempting." He purred, making sure to catch his companions eyes and licked his lips.

Aziraphale's blush crept all the way down his neck, no doubt the reaction Crowley had been expecting. He found any reason to get him flustered in the name of entertainment. "Ah I see." Was all he could bring himself to say.

"Don't sound so disapproving until you try it, or are your lot not allowed?" Crowley teased, still keeping his predatory gaze on his companion. Aziraphale's blush deepened a few shades darker and he suddenly couldn't look in the direction of the demon. "Oh now that is very interesting." He purred leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees as he evaluated the Angel.

"Don't..." Aziraphale started in his lecturing tone, although he was still having trouble making eye contact. "Don't sound too surprised. It's neither good or evil! Plus I got…" he swallowed and seemed to be evaluating his words carefully "...curious."

Crowley chuckled into his wine soaking in how flustered the Angel was. "Well well not the innocent cherub I thought you were. I'm somehow absolutely delighted and disappointed in you." He fell back into his previously languid position, making sure to sprawl his legs a bit more lewdly. "Well if you ever get curious again, I'm sure I could always be of service." 

The Angel, for his part, sputtered something incomprehensible and had the most delightful shade of red blossoming on his cheeks. He swore he wouldn't put himself in this position again. He wasn't going to take any more human lovers, it seemed a bit risky to his reputation.

\----

He did well with his plan, for a good long while, until Victoria's England. He had a small bookshop that wasn't his first and certainly wouldn't be his last. He was sitting at his counter reading when the bell on the door chimed. Two woman stepped in, chatting among themselves and mostly ignoring the shop owner. One of the ladies was dressed in a nice but modest gown for the time, but the other was what interested him.

London wasn't so big that he didn't know who she was, she was stirring up a lot of trouble I higher society. She wore a tailored suit jacket, definitely a gentleman's cut, with a buttoned shirt that just ended up highlighting her long neck, and skirts. She was educated, independently wealthy as an heiress, and made men extremely uncomfortable. Her hair was a dark brown and eyes very much the same, but it was the look in her eyes that caught his attention. Contemplative with playful edge to them as she scanned through the shelves.

Every now and again she'd move her eyes from shopping and shoot Aziraphale a wicked grin. Those eyes catching his made his heartbeat beat at a faster clip. This hadn't been her first visit to browse his wares, and he knew from experience the poise and wit she possessed. Talking to her was fascinating, having one of the fastest minds he had ever encountered.

They had been circling each other for a month in a witty and twining dance, trying to figure the other one out. She was something she was told not to be; absolutely fabulous trouble. And whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not trouble was exactly the kind of thing he was attracted to. So he played coy, teasing, and enjoyed their conversations immensely. 

She, on the other hand, was interested in him because he didn’t treat her the way everyone else did. When she was with Aziraphale she wasn’t a prize to be won, or a mountain to conquer. He just treated her as a person, one with vast interests and thought. It was a nice feeling when someone didn’t have ulterior motives when asking simple questions. Although maybe the best part was someone else was actually interested in what she was reading.

It all came to a head when it was vaguely implied that maybe conversations would be better suited to a nice dinner. They talked, laughed, and Aziraphale walked to good lady back to her house. He was invited in. That was when the Angel learned the difference between the hard angular lines of a man to the soft supple curves of a woman.

Their affair didn’t last long, she had found someone else after a time. Apparently her romantic tendencies leaned more toward her own gender, and Aziraphale wasn’t disappointed at all. She was young and in love; one of the best states for a mortal to be in as far as he was concerned. They did, however, remain friends who got together on occasion to talk about books and how things were going in their separate lives. While the intimacy had been nice their friendship was honestly better.

\---

They were at a nice restaurant in London this time, commenting on how much better drinks had gotten over time. Humans were clever little things and came up with the most impressive processes when it came to their vices. Aziraphale argued he could drink as much as he wanted because so much care and love has been poured into the thing it would be a shame to waste it. That always made Crowley make a face and counted that a liquid that was responsible for so many bad ideas was surely more catered to his side.

Those were their excuses anyway, they honestly just liked it. Plus if they had enough of it they could blame the wine for closer contact, watching each other from across the table, and little comments that they would never be able to say sober. It was a game of push and pull where neither side knew where the other stood. So they kept their distance from each other while wanting nothing more than to be close. 

\---

The only real relationship Aziraphale ever had was in the 1940s. It was with an idealistic young man who was training to become a medic. They had met trying to find the same book on anatomy.

He was another lanky dark haired human that attracted his attention, but it was his soul that infatuated the Angel. He was thoughtful and truly believed that helping others was his calling. He, in many ways, pulled Aziraphale's own thoughts back to the greater good. He couldn't remember a time he went out of his way for humans as he did when they were together. They had to be discreet, but every moment I each other's company was just as sickly sweet as dripping honey.

It was all the more infuriating when his lover was pulled into the war. He considered using a miracle to keep him stationed close, it would be that easy. He couldn't justify his selfish need. There were so many others going through the same thing, so many helpless lovers and families being torn apart. He had seen it before and unfortunately had to see it again.

Their words were the only thing left, letters between each other as often as possible. Aziraphale seemed to wait breathlessly for the mail to come, never feeling the passage of human time nearly as acutely as he did then.

June 6, 1944. The letters stopped completely.

\---

Crowley was definitely not _snooping_ because that implied being an amateur. He was looking for clues without permission. Aziraphale had worked himself up into some kind of tiff and it had lasted for a few years now. He just wanted the Angel to knock it the hell off, pardoning the expression.

When pressed the only thing he had gotten out of the Angel was that "the wars had been hard on him." Crowley made the argument that they had seen many wars before and he had never acted like this before. "I know what it feels like now though" he had unhelpfully acknowledged and wouldn't give in any further to the discussion.

He was in the upstairs rooms of the book shop that honestly looked much like the downstairs. Shelves of books and a few scattered pieces of furniture. Nothing out of the ordinary, although it did strike Crowley odd he actually had a bed. Nothing extravagant but enough, the demon figured, to keep up appearances. On one side of the room stood an old oak dresser and the search continued.

In the dresser was boring items that Crowley tossed aside. What he found interesting was tucked away in the bottom drawer was a small wooden box that was locked. Privacy isn't a demons specialty in the best of times and the box popped open with a glance.

Inside there were letters. Carefully organized by date, all from the second catastrophic war sent with military post. He picked a random envelope and read 'My Darling Aziraphale' at the top. He picked another and as he read something fluttered to the ground.

Cut cheek bones, dark hair, and a devil may care smile wrapped in a military uniform. There was no confusing what relationship they had or what had happened to him. With a twist of his wrist everything went back to its proper place, locked and sealed as if nothing had been touched. Crowley's chest felt heavier now that he knew exactly what had happened to his friend. Demons didn't feel pity, they didn't feel bad for anyone, so Crowley just chalked it up for being upset that he was just going to have to deal with Aziraphale.

It was then and there that he decided not to bring up the Angel's mood. He also happened to be around a bit more, although that was obviously for no particular reason. He just felt like annoying him.

\---

The End of the World happened, or more to the point it didn't. Humans mostly got on with their lives having been blissfully unaware about the state of things. Things had been mostly put back together in a physical sense, but both Angel and Demon were still waiting for the fallout to hit from either of their respective sides. 

Aziraphale was exhausted and could finally empathize correctly with the Lord taking the seventh day off after creating creation. While he hadn’t exactly created anything he had still saved everything and it was exhausting work. All he wanted was his worn down comfortable chair at the shop, a proper tea, and possibly his first nap in 1,000 years. It did sit in the back of his mind how Heaven was reacting to this whole thing, they really had seemed keen on having their war. 

Crowley was still amped up from the whole thing and extremely fidgety. He was worried about Hell and what this would all mean. After the confrontation, and the fact he had murdered one of his own, he was sure it wouldn’t be long until he heard something. He was also very watchful of Aziraphale feeling something was different between them, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. One does not stop the apocalypse together and just… go back to things.

It really wasn’t long until they got their notices, which made sense considering Agnus Nutter’s warning that had floated to them. They had met in St. James's Park to feed to ducks to talk about it.

“From what I can gather they are looking to kill us. Not just poof you’re back, but actually destroy. We both know how that needs to happen.” Crowley said bluntly, throwing some bread at the ducks eyeing them for treats.

“Yes, well.” Aziraphale swallowed staring at the water, fidgeting 

“I’ve given this a lot of though, and with a little witchy help, I figure the best thing for it is to just switch. Holy water,” he couldn’t help but gag on the word a bit, “doesn’t affect you and while hellfire has a tendency to singe my perfectly good jackets it doesn’t do anything to me.”

Aziraphale bit his lip and looked at the demon who was lounging back on the bench. “My dear that does make sense but do you… do you think they will buy it? I mean I’m not exactly sure how convincing you would be…” he trailed off, not exactly meaning it as an insult but knowing how it might sound. The tension of such a serious conversation was broken by Crowley’s unabashed laughter. Aziraphale glared at him not seeing what was so funny about this.

“You don’t think I would be convincing? Oh Angel! I have known you for nigh 6,000 years and you don’t think I can impersonate you? Honestly if I’m worried about anyone it’s you.” He sat upright and proper in his spot, hands together slightly fidgeting them, while his face contorted into a mask of slight worry. “My dear, I do apologize if my acting is dreadful it has been a while.” His accent was measured

Aziraphale felt a sudden flash of embarrassment and indignation. “Oh you aren’t so difficult yourself dear.” He lounged back from his prim and proper position to take the normally languid one his companion usually took. “That is one of the worst impressions I have ever seen, but it’s not your fault you can’t be as sexy as the real thing.” His speech drawled just a bit and his face contorted into a smirk.

Crowley broke character immediately and leaned over the Angel with a predatory gleam in his eyes, “So you think I’m sexy do you?” Aziraphale would have jumped out of his skin if he could and he blushed a deep red. “As much as I would like you to expound on that thought, let’s try not to get killed first. Sound good love?”

Needless to say, knowing each other for as long as they have and the fact their respective sides really hadn’t seen much of them it was an easy ruse. They completely terrified Angel and Demon alike wearing the other’s skin. While they were in said bodies it wasn’t their fault if they decided to catch a more intimate glimpse of their friend.

\---  
Things seemed to be calming down and both Heaven and Hell were leaving their ‘agents’ alone on Earth. Crowley was a little bit more suspicious but it seemed Aziraphale had done a good enough performance to ward them off for at least a while. So things went… well back to normal if you could call it that. Crowley enjoyed his flat, terrorizing his plants, and some light demon work to pass the time he wasn’t darkening the Angel’s door. 

Aziraphale, for his part, was focusing on his book shop and keeping up with Anathema and Newt. He had become fond of the girl, especially when he learned she was the descendant of the biggest white whale in prophecy literature. Newt was also a charming man and the two of them seemed to be very happy together in the countryside.

Crowley was in the back room of the bookshop, which was actually open for once, waiting on Aziraphale to get bored of customers so that they could go get dinner somewhere. He heard that insufferable bell and sighed to himself, playing an asinine game on his phone to pass the time. Bloody customers, it was a wonder anyway even tried to come here with it’s off hours and changing schedules. Aziraphale had even made sure to keep it off the internet as much as possible, which was honestly a feat these days.

He heard talking in the main room and got up to peer out of the doorway, hoping that this customer was being shooed out. What greeted him made his blood absolutely boil. Standing there was a man with dark hair, stylishly cut clothing in dark grey, and was stepping a bit too close to a blushing shop owner. He used his powers to hone in on the words they were speaking just in time to hear this intruder say “No one had this book, I’ve been looking forever. Aren’t you just an _angel_.”

In an instant Crowley changed his appearance for dramatic effect, his suit turning into a pair of impossibly tight leather pants and an unbuttoned dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He ran his hand through his hair to make sure it had that ‘just woke up from some very fun activities’ look to it. Making sure his sunglasses were in place he relaxed his shoulders from their tightened state and strolled out into the main room with a very practiced and cat-like yawn. “Love I do apologize for falling asleep, you do tend to do that to me after we…” He stopped short of the two men and gave the mortal a measured look. “I wasn’t aware you were open, I can’t seem to keep up with the schedule.” 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale started, eyes completely wide at his appearance. While taken off guard he also had that tinge of anger in his eyes at the situation. He turned back to his customer but he was already making his excuses and leaving the shop. As the door closed behind him the Open sign flipped over to Closed in an instant. “My dear boy! What exactly do you think you ar-” he wasn’t able to finish his lecture as Crowley had already closed the distance between then and captured Aziraphale’s lips with his own in a crushing kiss.

When they finally parted Crowley was staring into his eyes fiercely through tinted frames, he looked absolutely pissed. “I’m not doing this anymore. I am not watching you be with someone else again. I’m the one you want Angel, tell me I’m wrong.”

“What.. I… don’t have a clue what you are talking about!” Aziraphale protested, still trying to make sense of the last couple of minutes between them.

“Oh really?” Crowley growled, tightening his grip on the other in case he tried to escape him or this conversation. It had been many centuries in the making. “You must think me a fool then! I know about your mortals Aziraphale. I was there in Rome. I was in England when you were with her. Do you really think I don’t know when I’m being **replaced**?”

\---

Crowley had heard some good things about what was new in Rome and thought he'd tourist a little bit. He hadn’t been in about 100 years and things had a tendency to change. He found himself in a market and idly browsed the wears mostly disinterested. What did catch his attention was someone calling out to him by somebody else's name. He looked over at the mortal who immediately looked embarrassed by the interaction.

"Oh I do apologize, you look like a friend of mine. How idiotic of me to not notice your hair." The other man apologized, obviously wondering to himself how he had missed the dark red locks the demon sported. It was an honest mistake, of course, because Crowley had been using his powers to appear more normal to humans. Red hair and serpentine eyes weren't exactly normal things here.

"No I can understand the confusion." Crowley grinned. "But someone who looks like me? You must be mistaken, I am far too handsome for imitators." Pride was, of course, something demons were very good at and he couldn't resist a bit of preening.

The other man feeling less embarrassed with the easy conversation relaxed slightly. "I mean you could always find out for yourself, I'm holding a feast and many of the performers have been invited."

"Will there be wine?"

"Of course!" His new companion laughed. This was already turning out to be a good day for the demon.

Evening came and Crowley found a comfortable corner that wasn't very populated but still gave him an amazing view for people watching. He searched the small crowd for his apparent double, watching the mortals flirt and talk. A woman sauntered up to him. She was a slim thing with large breasts and copper brown hair.

"Ah not who I was looking for." She muttered j  
mostly to herself.

"You and I are looking for the same person. I hear I have a double." He teased, taking a sip from his wine.

She laughed heartily, obviously under the alcohols influence herself. "That you do. I'm sure he's around, probably left to go find his scholar." He could hear her mirth. Maybe he could spread done ill-content while he was here.

"Oh?" He asked, arching a brow at her.

She looked taken aback that she had let that slip. He reached out with his powers, willing her to spill her obviously unimpressed feelings on the matter. She sighed heavily and took a seat, balancing her own drink between her knees. "It's not that important." The need to save face was such a human trait. She chose to stare into hey goblet and not at him.

"Then you shouldn't have any problem telling a stranger." His voice was deep and sweet like honey. He leaned forward in interest.

She glanced from her drink to him and he could feel the shift. "Well it's only that… I don't understand his interest. I have been trying to pique his interest for a while now, and who does he go to? This govern golden haired, chubby, scholar!" Crowley soaked up her feelings of unrequited love and lust. That's when her words hit him, the way she described this other person.

"Did you say a chubby scholar? This wouldn't happen to be a man would it?" He didn't know why the hair at the back of his neck suddenly raised, or why his brain assumed she was talking about the same person. He hadn't seen him in over a hundred years. It could be anyone honestly, but specifically golden hair was an oddity I these parts.

She huffed. "Well yes, but that part doesn't bother me. I've seen him interested I both before. I just don't understand why he wouldn't choose…" and just made a sweeping motion at her body. She glowered for a moment and then looked up at Crowley coyly. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in…" but was already up and heading toward the crowd of guests.

Using his powers to sneak around without any interruptions, he found himself in a back room witnessing something he never thought he would. Something he didn't even know if he had wanted to see in the first place.

It was Aziraphale alright. Being on the Earth for as long as he had made his hunches very adept. What he hadn't expected to see was him pushed up against the wall, robes wantonly undone, eyes screwed shut, and making these gasping noises. The man with him was tall, dark, and handsome in an unnervingly familiar way. It was like looking into a distorted mirror. They didn't notice him, and it seemed like he didn't even need you cloak himself anymore. They were entranced by their movements wildly pushing and pulling.

He could have interrupted. He could have embarrassed the Angel for the next millennia. What happened instead was a seething hot anger that he wasn't expecting. What happened instead was he quickly left the scene, the building, and went to get blindingly drunk.

\---

He wasn’t back in London for long, just enough to get a new suit tailored within an inch of its life. He could just make one appear, of course, but what is the fun in that when you could get a craftsman to make you one? Plus there was the side benefit of feeding off the little flashes of Pride that radiated off of someone admiring their own work. So he went to his tailor, the best in London, even though he was technically supposed to be spreading discontent in the fairly new colonies in America.

“Mr Crowley, always good to see you. I heard you were going to be overseas so I didn’t expect you in.” His tailor was retaking his measurements, making sure nothing was amiss before he started the process of finding the perfect clothing for his patron. 

“Yes well you can’t get a nice suit where I’ll be at, so I figured now was the time.” He looked around the man’s modest shop and noticed a jacket he had been mending before Crowley had come in. It was a beautiful silk that was surely imported and a divine but expensive purple. “ Oh and who does that belong to then?” He asked, knowing that while fashion was getting bolder there were few that were willing to go quite that bold. 

The other chuckled lowly in this throat. “A commission that no one in their right mind would take. It’s for one quite wicked young lady, or at least that’s what the church is calling her at any rate. But she pays well and it’s an interesting challenge for me, which I always appreciate.” He holds up two black jackets of impeccable cloth and evaluates Crowley, setting one aside and slipping the garment onto the demon. “She had many suitors for all the good it’s done them. I believe your man down at the bookshop is one of them, I saw the two strolling through the park together.”

After his fitting it went to go find the Angel and in front of the bookshop was Aziraphale and the young lady in question. They were saying their goodbyes and without missing a beat she kissed him, right on the street, which for the time was considered very tawdry indeed. Crowley glared at them from across the way and poofed himself to a different location before they saw him.

\---

In the present Aziraphale was absolutely mortified, all he could do was hide his face in the crook of Crowley’s neck. He couldn’t refute the accusation, because if he was honest with himself the attraction to those who he was with had started because they reminded him of the demon. He still loved each one as an individual, but the truth was right before him. “I didn’t know that you… knew.” He stated lamely, not sure how to even address all the emotions that were swimming through his head.

Crowley just held onto his anger, using to fuel the biting kisses he was pressing against Aziraphale’s neck and enjoying the involuntary shivers they were causing. “I have been trying to sssseduce you for ages, and you picked humansss.” He hissed into Aziraphale’s ear while a hand dipped under the infuriating layers of clothing, tugged at the tucked in shirt until it gave way, and finally touched skin underneath. It didn’t last long as the Angel pushed him back immediately at the comment and seemed to be upset.

“This is exactly why!” He couldn’t tell if the flush on his face was from anger or arousal, but either way it helped his point. “All you want is to seduce me! I would be a liar if I said I hadn’t thought about it before, I’ve had nothing but time to think about it. While I cannot refute I enjoy the physical aspects, I want more than that!” He took a measured breath, his anger softened noticeably, and mostly to himself added “Especially from you.”

Crowley stopped short at those words as his own rage calmed to a dull roar in the back of his head. He contemplated his options here, he needed a way to explain. He was good with words but knew they could come off as disingenuous. There was another way...but it scared the fuck out of him. Aziraphale was staring at his imploringly now and he knew there was only one thing he could do. This was the only way to stop the constant circling they had partaken in for eons. Taking a deep breath he pulled off his sunglasses so nothing was between them and he projected everything he was feeling with his aura. 

Aziraphale gasped as he was suddenly taken over by the demon’s emotions. It was a loud jumble that was hard to pick apart each individual thing that was running through Crowley’s head, what took his breath away was that in the core of everything was love. It felt a little bit different than either the angelic or even human variety, but it was absolutely unmistakable “My dear…” he gasped barely able to breath under the weight of everything, tears welling up at the corner of his eye.

“6,000 bloody years,” Crowley muttered as he surged forward and pulled his aura back to himself. This time when their lips met he was welcomed, Aziraphale pushing back against him. The demon pushing for hot and heavy with a hand flirting with the edge of Aziraphale’s shirt begging to touch skin again, while Aziraphale deliberately slowed the pace down to savor the moment. Somehow it all evened out to be the perfect pace for the two of them. In all actuality they didn’t really need to breath but it had become a habit for the two of them and they parted out of breath. “If you don’t want this you need to tell me **now**.”

Aziraphale smiled at just how courteous the demon was being, even if it hisses out in a charged tone. He could also tell that Crowley’s self control was about to break so he really needed to make his intentions clear. With a deep blush climbing up his neck all he could manage was a soft “Bedroom?” in response.

In an instant they were upstairs and he was being pushed back onto the bed. One of Crowley’s hands was underneath all of his layers while the other was dexterously undoing his bow tie. One leg snaked its way between the Angel’s own and he felt a hard press against his thigh and he couldn’t help the disheveled moan that escaped his lips at the feel. He bucked against it and got a glorious intake of breath from the Demon, who doubled down on plan to get Aziraphale naked. 

After wrestling between kisses the score settled at Aziraphale wearing absolutely nothing and Crowley left in the tight pants he had miracled himself into earlier. The Angel has his back on the bed, face flushed, cock hard between his legs, and looking at the looming figure above him reverently. The Demon, for his part, was sitting back on his haunches and looking down on the other like he was the finest feast that had ever been laid before him. A smirk went up at the corner of his mouth and that alone caused Aziraphale to become a bit concerned. “Dearest?” He asked breathlessly, anticipation running through and making his skin tingle.

“You knoww” Crowley drawled while his fingers lazily made their way up the Angel’s thighs, barely touching the skin and causing the muscle underneath to quiver, “I have wanted this for a long time. I’ve dreamed about all of the things I would do to you given the chance.” His fingertips purposely avoiding the aching cock that was within his reach, causing a delightful whimper from his companion. “It is, I must say, a rather long list and one that we will have time for later. For now I find myself in conflict.”

“Crowley, please.” Aziraphale gasped out underneath him as his body begged to be touched. Everything seemed to amplify this moment from the centuries it took to get here to the barely there touches he was receiving. Crowley continued as if he hadn’t said a word.

“Part of me wants this to be hard and fast, to fuck you into this mattressss and take whatsss mine.” The Angel under him whined in agreement as he arched up to get more friction as Crowley quickly moved away. “On the other hand you made me wait and watch all of these years. I don’t even know if Rome was the first time. No, my Angel, I think tonight I want to hear you beg.”

“Yes _yes_ , anything you want and it’s yours Crowley. I’m yours. Please.” Aziraphale breathed out his back arched beautifully in his search for more skin. A dark chuckle drew his attention as their eyes met and he saw something absolutely devious behind his friend’s eyes. He felt trapped in the Demon’s gaze and swallowed hard.

“Aziraphale, did you really think it was going to be that easy? You really must not know me at all.” Before he could even respond he was flipped over with his head smashed into one of the pillows. One slender hand was pushing down between his shoulder blades right where his wings would be if they were materialized and he shivered at how sensitive the spot was as a finger massaged into it. The other hand was occupied with his ass, smoothing over the soft skin. “Oh Zira, you’re beautiful.” He almost missed the words as they were spoken in a breathless low tone and he could feel love flood him even through the arousal.

Before he could respond with something that would have been just as sappy his ability to function ceased as a lubed digit found its way to his entrance. He buried his head into the pillow and moaned wantonly into it as the finger teased him. “Crowley please,” he begged tears starting to touch the corner of his eyes as his body cried out in frustration “I’ll do anything. Touch me I need you, I’ve needed you for so long. Please Crowley I love you.” 

“How long?” The demon countered, still with teasing touches.

“The beginning! Eden! Our very first meeting.” He gasped and moaned in relief as one glorious and long finger finally pushed into him. It burned a little but felt devine rubbing against his tight walls. Soon it wasn’t enough and he whined in protest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Crowley growled out and crooked his finger just right.

“I was scared!” Aziraphale wailed in embarrassment and pleasure. “I was scared you would run from me, never talk to me again. I was terrified you didn’t feel the same.” He was rewarded with a second finger being pushed in with the first and the stretch has him keening with need.

The third question was hissed out in the shell of his ear making him shiver from head to toe. “Who do you belong to Angel?”

“Yooou.” Aziraphale moaned as a third finger stretched him and dragged along his prostate in the most delicious way. “Please Crowley I need you. Please don’t make me wait any longer my love.” He was full on sobbing now that both his body and emotions were laid bare before the Demon. The fingers retreated and he felt a wave of relief as the blunt head of Crowley’s cock took their place.

Crowley pushed in deep and hard, causing both beings to moan in pleasure. The pace started off slowly but soon picked up speed as they chased their own pleasure. The Demon brought his hand around to pump Aziraphale’s cock in time and he came apart in his arms sobbing Crowley’s name over and over as if it was a broken prayer. That was all it took and he came inside the Angel with a howl of his own.

The two laid boneless in bed with all the unpleasant stickiness wished away from them. Crowley was on this back with Aziraphale cuddled up to his side sighing wordlessly content at how this day had gone. A thought hit him and he looked up at his partner, “You called me beautiful.”

“You said you’ve loved me since the beginning.” Crowley countered.

“I meant that, I have. The physical want came… later.” He was being truthful but couldn’t help the light flush that look over his cheeks. Considering everything else they had done of course this one little admission would be the most embarrassing.

Slender fingers came to toy with angelic curls. “You are beautiful Angel, the physical want was never a problem. The jealousy over the humans was never hard because I wanted you. The other is what took a bit longer.” He confessed and tried not to notice the beaming smiling he was receiving. He may not be able to say it in words just yet but Azirphale knew all too well what was in his heart and he couldn’t just take that back. 

“Oh my love…” The Angel started but his lips were caught in a deep kiss before his could finish the thought.

“Do shut up, I have a reputation to uphold.” The demon mumbled into the kiss, having hit his limit on ‘feelings’’ for the day.


End file.
